A vehicle is an apparatus that transports, for example, people or cargo from one place to another place via driving of wheels. Examples of vehicles include two-wheeled cars such as motorcycles, four-wheeled cars such as sedans, and trains.
In order to increase the safety and convenience of a user who uses the vehicle, technology to equip vehicles with, for example, a variety of sensors and electronic devices is being aggressively developed. In particular, for example, systems, which provide various functions (e.g. smart cruise control and lane keeping assistance) developed for user driving convenience, have been mounted in vehicles. Thereby, so-called autonomous driving, which enables a vehicle to autonomously travel on the road in consideration of the external environment without user operation, has recently become possible.
Meanwhile, various types of objects may be present around a traveling vehicle. For example, other vehicles, motorcycles, bicycles, pedestrians, and fallen objects may be distributed all over the road. Among these objects, in particular, objects that are moving (hereinafter referred to as “moving objects”) are at high risk of colliding with the vehicle.
However, the related art is adapted to detect moving objects around a vehicle and thereafter simply inform the driver of the presence of the objects. That is, despite the fact that the degree of the risk that the moving object will collide with the vehicle differs according to the inherent speed, movement direction or type of the object, the object detection method of the related art provides the driver with simple information related to the risk of a collision between each moving object and the vehicle, which does not help the driver preemptively respond to the risk of an accident.